mi cuerpo
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi-SasuNaru Sasuke y Naruto son esposo, están pasando por un bache matrimonial, Naruto que está de bajo estima se encuentra con la ex pareja de su esposo Sasuke y ella le dice cosas que Naruto las cree y de a partir de ese momento el cuerpo de Naruto empieza a cambiar
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son de Misashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki tenía una vida monótona, estaba casado desde hace tres años con su primer amor Sasuke Uchiha y primer novio, ahora a sus veinte tres años se ocupaba de la casa ya que su esposo cuando se casaron le dijo que no hacía falta que trabajase ya que él era uno de los dueños junto con su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha y su otro hermano Sai Uchiha

Su vida de casado empezó a cambiar hace un año, desde que Sasuke el esposo de Naruto le propuso de tener un hijo, Naruto se negó ya que no se sentía preparado para dar una vida, de a partir de ese momento Sasuke empezó a cambiar, ahora era más frío, se iba pronto a la empresa Uchiha y venía a casa después de media noche, Naruto a lo primero le preguntaba el por que llegaba tan tarde y Sasuke solo le decía con indiferencia y frialdad que era trabajo

Naruto en ese momento de su vida estaba destrozado psicológicamente, ya que su esposo solía gritarle que no valía nada, y que no sabía hacer las cosas bien, siempre se quejaba por todo lo que hacía y eso poco a poco le deprimía a Naruto, asta había momentos que parecían dos extraños que vivían en la misma casa y eso le mataba a Naruto, no había día que no llorara con desesperación y cuando se cansaba de hacerlo dormía para luego levantarse tarde para preparar la comida o cena a su esposo con nerviosismo, no es que le tuviera miedo ya que nunca le ponía la mano encima, pero a veces cuando venía a casa de mal humor que era casi siempre parecía que le quería matar con la mirada, Naruto lo último que quería era discutir con Sasuke por que siempre que discutían se iba y no volvía asta al día siguiente y a veces asta que no pasaba dos o tres días, el rubio siempre se preguntaba donde estaba, por su cabeza no quería pasar que su esposo le era infiel, eso sería algo que no podría soportar ya que Naruto le seguía amando como el primer día

Ese día por la mañana Naruto estaba sentado tomando un café hundido en sus pensamientos, su expresión era triste, se acabó el café y lo llevó al fregadero para luego lavar la taza, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Naruto suspiró con pesar, no esperaba a nadie y tampoco quería ver a nadie, pero abrió la puerta sin ganas y allí estaba un pelirrojo que mas ver al rubio le sonrió

-Naruto, estoy enfadado contigo-dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo enfado-no sales, siempre estás encerrado en este lugar-el pelirrojo entró a la casa y el rubio cerró la puerta con un suspiro

-Gaara, como estás?

-bien, estamos perfectamente los dos-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa acariciando su abultado vientre con cariño, Naruto miró el vientre e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-me alegro-dijo Naruto

-he venido para que salgamos a dar una vuelta, ya que no puedes quedarte encerrado en este lugar para toda la vida-dijo Gaara serio

-no tengo ganas-dijo Naruto sin ganas, Gaara frunció más el ceño y mirando de arriba abajo al rubio ya que iba vestido con ropas anchas y mal arreglado

-no acepto un no-dijo Gaara serio-vete a cambiar que nos vamos-Naruto solo suspiró y sin más subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y ponerse lo primero que viera, al cabo de media hora Naruto volvió hacia donde estaba Gaara este le volvió a mirar al rubio escaneando lo que llevaba puesto que era una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones también del mismo estilo, negó con la cabeza el pelirrojo

-no voy a decir nada sobre lo que llevas puesto-dijo Gaara-vamos-los dos salieron de la casa caminando, estuvieron hablando de trivialidades asta que Gaara propuso ir a una cafetería a comer alguna cosa, la camarera se acercó a los dos y los dos pidieron un café con un trozo de pastel-se ve delicioso el café-dijo con los ojos brillantes el pelirrojo, Naruto sonrió

-cuando se está embarazado, se suele comer todo lo que te pongan delante-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-no todo-dijo Gaara-tu abuela Tsunade me a prohibido muchas cosas, pero también me ha dicho que no pasa nada si alguna vez como algo que no debo, pero sinceramente me aprovecho que estoy embarazado para comer de todo, solo me quedan cinco meses y volveré a ser yo mismo y a comer decentemente-sonrió Gaara y Naruto hizo lo mismo

-tienes una buena excusa para comer lo que quieres-dijo Naruto

-tú no estás embarazado y comes de todo, te envidio, por que no engordas ni un gramo-dijo Gaara y Naruto no dijo nada-Naruto-dijo Gaara comiendo un trozo de su pastel-no te planteas en tener un hijo?

-no-dijo Naruto serio

-por que?-dijo sin entender Gaara-a Sasuke se le cae la baba cuando ve a Taro y cuando me ve a mi se queda pensativo y Sai siempre le hace enfadar por que por el camino que vais seréis viejos y no tendréis hijo

-en este momento no creo que sea momento que tengamos hijos Sasuke y yo-dijo Naruto

-estáis mal?-dijo Gaara alzando una ceja-se que en este año Itachi, Sai y Sasuke han tenido mucho trabajo, pero eso no es excusa

-no quiero seguir hablando de esto-dijo Naruto tomando un poco de café

-como quieras, pero estar embarazado es una gran experiencia-dijo Gaara sonriendo y levantándose-voy al baño-y sin más el pelirrojo se fue y Naruto se quedó solo, cogió su taza de café bebió otro sorbo y se quedó mirando el líquido de la taza con los ojos entre cerrados y suspiró con tristeza

-pero mira quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz de chica, Naruto reconoció la voz y sopló con desgano-te ves diferente Naruto-la chica se sentó en el lugar donde estaba sentado Gaara

-Sakura que quieres-dijo Naruto de mala gana mirando a la chica

-solo quería saludar al que fue mi mejor amigo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, Naruto la miraba y pudo ver que estaba igual que cuando estaban en el instituto, su rostro era mas maduro pero seguía igual, y como había dicho la chica si fueron muy buenos amigos, pero todo cambió cuando Naruto empezó a ser el novio de Sasuke ya que él era el chico más popular del instituto, todas las chicas como Donceles querían con él, ahora se preguntaba Naruto que vio Sasuke en él ya que tenía donde elegir a parte que Sakura fue novia de Sasuke durante seis meses en el instituto

-insisto, Sakura, que quieres?-dijo Naruto

-te veo mala cara, Naruto-dijo maliciosamente Sakura-y no solo eso, no eres el mismo Doncel que eras, deberías de mirarte más seguido al espejo si es que te miras-Naruto suspiró lentamente cerrando los ojos él ya sabía que no estaba igual que cuando estuvo en el instituto-si Sasuke hubiera sabido que en un futuro estuvieras a si, no me hubiera dejado por ti

-por que no te vas por donde has venido-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-claro que me voy-dijo Sakura levantándose del asiento y colocándose bien la falda que llevaba puesta-pero antes te diré que vigiles a tu esposo-Naruto la miró con interés y Sakura lo notó y sonrió-es que se que peleáis mucho-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sakura sonrió mas ampliamente y con malicia sabiendo que iba por bien camino-y cuando lo hacéis yo me aprovecho de eso

-que …. Que quieres decir-dijo Naruto con temor

-que ingenuo eres, Naruto-dijo Sakura-lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke viene a mi cama cuando os peleáis, lo malo es que no es solo conmigo, sino con otros Donceles y otras mujeres, pero con quien va más es conmigo-a Naruto se le humedeció los ojos ya sabía donde estaba su esposo por las noches cuando peleaban y también por el día, Sakura lo miró con malicia sabiendo que la mentira que había dicho había hecho daño al Doncel que le había quitado a Sasuke, pero la chica cerró los puños con fuerza al recordar las palabras de Sasuke cuando la dejó, solo estuvo con ella para acercarse a Naruto, por eso empezó a odiar a Naruto, no entendía que tenía ese Doncel que no tenía ella, pero en este tiempo le daba igual a Sakura lo que hiciera Sasuke ya que ella estaba en pareja con un hombre y estaba enamorada de él y él de ella, pero tenía la espinita clavada y quería hacer sufrir a Naruto, y como sabía ella que peleaban Naruto y Sasuke, por la expresión que puso su rostro al decir, la chica sonrió satisfecha-bueno Naruto, sigue peleando con Sasuke que yo estaré feliz de recibirlo en mi cama-la chica se iba a ir-ah otra cosa, debes de cuidar tu aspecto, te lo digo como amiga, Sasuke me comentó que estabas, como decirlo para no hacerte daño, da igual te diré que Sasuke me dijo que ya no le atraías por que estabas gordo, cuida tu aspecto si quieres conservarlo, nos vemos Naruto-y sin más la chica se fue, el rubio solo se quedó en shock mirando al frente, en ese momento llegó Gaara y se sentó en su asiento

-ocurre algo, Naruto?-dijo Gaara con preocupación el rubio salió del shock

-estoy bien Gaara-el pelirro se le quedó mirando sin creerle nada pero conocía a su amigo y sabía que no le iba a decir nada

-no te vas a comer el pastel?

-no tengo hambre-dijo Naruto

-pero si es tu preferido-dijo Gaara

-me lo comeré en casa-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y cogiendo un trozo de papel y puso el pastel en él y se lo guardó, se acabó el café-me tengo que ir Gaara, me alegra a verte visto

-pero Naruto …

-tengo cosas que hacer y gracias por la invitación-Naruto sin más se fue y Gaara se quedó extrañado

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo es tirar el pastel a la basura con enfado, se fue a su cuarto y se puso delante del espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su cuarto, se miró durante varios segundos con seriedad, se quitó la ropa que llevaba con rapidez, quedó desnudo mirándose en el espejo, en ningún momento relajó su rostro, se puso de lado y miró su barriga que estaba plana pero Naruto veía que estaba abultada y con su mano pellizco su barriga y luego estiro el brazo y también lo pellizco cogiendo la piel sobrante, se puso de frente y después empezó a vestirse, fue al baño que estaba en su cuarto y se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna báscula, sin pensarlo salió de su casa y fue a la tienda a comprar una báscula, llegó a casa con rapidez y entró al baño de su cuarto, sacó la báscula de la caja y la puso en el suelo, se desvistió y se peso, abrió los ojos al ver que la báscula marcaba que pesaba sesenta kilos, se bajó de la báscula y se vistió, salió del baño y se sentó en la cama enfrente de la ventana y mirando pero en verdad no miraba

-tengo que adelgazar-susurró Naruto con seriedad para luego sus facciones cambiar radicalmente a tristeza-me engaña por que estoy gordo, tengo que adelgazar lo más rápido posible para que solo me mire a mi, ahora entiendo su actitud-una lágrimas resbaló por sus mejillas, se las quitó con rabia y se puso de pie-hoy empezaré a adelgazar

ºººººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaban y las semanas, asta que pasó cuatro meses, la relación de Sasuke y Naruto seguía igual, Sasuke no se daba cuenta de nada, a veces venía a comer y siempre hacía que Naruto comiera, por que siempre le ponía la excusa que ya había comido o que se sentía indispuesto, asta que se arto de las excusas del rubio y lo obligaba a comer, pero lo que no sabía Sasuke es que Naruto cuando él se iba se iba al baño y se obligaba el vómito, Naruto con todo lo que comía que era poco miraba las calorías, no había un día que no se subiera a la bascula y Naruto no se sentía satisfecho, cada vez se veía más gordo y por eso se ponía metas para bajar de peso

Ese día se sentía débil, estaba más pálido, todos los días eran a si, pero se decía Naruto que para su esposo lo quiera tenía que sufrir pero también veía que Sasuke no hacía nada para acercarse a él, y eso era signo para Naruto que estaba gordo

Naruto se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto desnudo, solo podía ver que estaba gordo por todos los lados de su cuerpo, con sus dedos pellizcaba alguna parte de su cuerpo y salía pellejo, pero lo que no veía Naruto es que su cuerpo era solo huesos, en su cara se notaba que estaba chupado, se puso de lado con enfado y se podía ver claramente el hueso de la columna, cosa que Naruto solo veía grasas y mas grasas en su cuerpo, fue al baño y se acercó a la báscula, rezaba interiormente que haya adelgazado, se subió a la báscula con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y cuando contó asta diez los abrió para ver la realidad, la báscula marcaba cuarenta y cinco kilos, Naruto bajó de la báscula con enfado y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y empezó a gritar con desesperación ya que no había conseguido llegar al peso que había predicho él que era los cuarenta y dos, sin pensarlo se arrodillo al lado del inodoro y sin pensarlo se metió los dedos en la boca, empezó a echar de la boca todo lo que tenía en el estómago, no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, se levantó con movimientos torpes y se vistió con sus típicas ropas anchas de dos o tres tallas más grande, Naruto no tenía ganas de hacer nada y se tumbó en la cama

-no valgo ni siquiera para adelgazar para que mi esposo me quiera-susurró Naruto y poco a poco cerró los ojos

ººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente llegó, Naruto abrió los ojos ya que el sol le molestó y se preguntó quien fue el que abrió las cortinas para que despertara, el rubio se levantó con lentitud, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía débil, vio como su esposo salía del baño con una toalla en el cuello y sin camiseta, solo llevaba unos pantalones oscuros

-no me mira-susurró Naruto

-que dijiste-dijo Sasuke sin mirar al rubio

-estuviste trabajando anoche? A que hora llegaste?

-tarde-dijo serio Sasuke y el rubio suspiró-arréglate que hoy vamos a comer con mis padres-el azabache se puso una camisa blanca y Naruto se dirigió al baño-donde estuviste en todo el día ayer?-el rubio se quedó en la puerta del baño y miró a su esposo

-no salí en todo el día-dijo Naruto

-y si estuviste aquí por que no cogiste la llamada que hicieron tus padres-dijo Sasuke

-no la escuché-susurré Naruto

-me llamó tu madre-dijo Sasuke-por que no vas a visitar a tus padres

-tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo Naruto y Sasuke alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos su mirada oscura estaba seria mirando a Naruto que este estaba de espalda

-y se puede saber el que-dijo Sasuke-que yo sepa no sueles hacer nada-Naruto entre cerró los ojos ya que le costaba tenerlos abiertos y se puso la mano en la frente y la otra en el marco de la puerta, el azabache al saber que no habría contestación lo dejó pasar no quería discutir de nuevo con el rubio-arréglate, no quiero que nos esperen-Naruto entró al baño pero antes cogió la ropa para vestirse en el baño

El rubio se ducho, y como hacía siempre que se duchaba se apretaba fuertemente con la esponja como si cuerpo estuviera sucio, salió de la ducha y miró la báscula se mordió el labio inferior y se subió a la báscula cuando vio que marcaba un kilo menos que el día anterior sonrió

ºººººººººººººº

Llegaron a la mansión de los padres de Sasuke, bajaron del coche, el azabache vio el nerviosismo del rubio, ya que se mordía el labio con fuerza, sus pies no dejaban de moverse, pero lo que más extrañaba Sasuke era ese afán de Naruto de esconder sus dedos de las manos, miró detenidamente al rubio y vio que estaba demasiado pálido y no solo eso, su cara parecía que estaba chupada, miró el cuerpo del rubio y no vio nada de carne, a parte que le extrañaba que usara ese tipo de ropa tan anchas, pero él no era quien de meterse en la forma de vestir de Naruto, de un tiempo para atrás lo notó extraño sobre todo si se refería a la comida, se le hacía extraño que siempre le dijera que había comido o que se encontraba mal y le obligaba a comer delante de él, sabía que comía sin ganas pero comía, había estado con mucho trabajo y se tenía que quedar asta tarde a trabajar, estuvo de mal humor por que unos clientes le hizo la vida imposible en el trabajo y lo pagaba con su esposo, a parte que recordaba perfectamente las palabras exactas que le dijo Naruto cuando le propuso de tener un hijo, _no quiero tener un hijo tuyo,_ esas palabras le dolieron y de eso hace más de un año, deseaba tener un hijo y su esposo no quería tener un hijo con él, no entendía el por que, y esa fue una de las razones que lo trataba mal, pero ahora que lo veía bien, tenía un mal presentimiento hacia Naruto, no quería pensar que estaba con otra persona, pero si sabía que se había quitado el anillo de casado y eso le enfadaba y la ira lo consumía

-entremos-dijo Sasuke con seriedad, el rubio no dijo nada solo suspiró ya que no entraba en sus planes tener que comer con la familia de Sasuke, a parte que no se encontraba bien

Entraron a la mansión y fueron recibidos por la amble madre de Sasuke, Mikoto y por el padre, Fugaku, también se encontraban Itachi con su esposo Deidara y su hijo Taro de cinco años, Sai también estaba acompañado de Gaara con un gran vientre de ocho meses, Naruto se quedó mirando el vientre de Gaara cuando este se le acercó con cara de espanto

-Naruto estás perdido-dijo Gaara-de la última vez que te vi no he sabido nada de ti, no coges el teléfono ni abres la puerta, eres un mal amigo

-eres un desconsiderado-dijo Deidara-yo también te llamé y tus padres se preocupan por ti, primo-Naruto solo miraba el vientre de Gaara-Naruto, te encuentras bien?

-puede que al ver a Gaara se piense en tener un bebé-dijo dulcemente Mikoto, Naruto la miró con seriedad

-no estoy tan loco para tener un hijo-dijo sin más Naruto y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, sobre todo por el tono de desprecio que utilizó-sabéis las consecuencias de tener un hijo

-consecuencias-susurró Itachi sorprendido

-después de tener un hijo-dijo Naruto serio y asta con asco-te quedas gordo, y la carne se pone fofa-miró a Deidara-o de eso no te quejaste tú primo-miró a Gaara-te compadezco Gaara, te quedaras gordo y tu esposo que dice amarte te dará de lado y se buscara amantes por que tú estarás gordo, por que lo vas a estar, tu gran error es haberte quedado embarazado, y eso si puedes volver adelgazar-Gaara solo miraba a Naruto con los ojos húmedos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sai que estaba al lado del pelirrojo miró enfadado a Naruto y luego abrazó a Gaara que estaba llorando

-me vas a dejar, Sai-susurró con tristeza Gaara

-no lo creo-dijo Naruto-es más divertido tener amantes

-basta Naruto-grito Sasuke-como puedes decir esas cosas-Naruto miró a Sasuke que estaba enfadado luego a cada uno de los que estaban todos estaban enfadados asta Mikoto que era una mujer dulce, Naruto miró a Gaara que no paraba de llorar

-lo siento, Gaara-susurró Naruto-no todos los varones son iguales

-Naruto-dijo Deidara-de verdad que estás bien?

-si-susurró Naruto

-cuando eras niño decías que querías tener hijos, por que ahora piensas de esa forma-dijo Deidara

-cambié de opinión-dijo Naruto

-por que no me acompañas, Naruto-dijo Mikoto dulcemente

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y Mikoto y él se fueron dejando a los otros solos en la sala

-Gaara disculpa a Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-ya estoy bien-dijo Gaara quitándose las últimas lágrimas

-te acompaño para que te sientes-dijo Sai, Gaara afirmó con la cabeza

-nunca había visto al tío Naruto a si-dijo Taro

-esta raro-dijo Deidara

-cuando lleguemos a casa hablaré con él-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-Sasuke -dijo Fugaku con seriedad y todos le miraron-tu vives con Naruto, no has notado que está, bastante delgado, lo he estado observando desde que entró y Mikoto también lo ha notado

-delgado-dijo Sasuke sin comprender

-tiene mucha ropa puesta-dijo Deidara

-y no estamos en tiempo de estar tan abrigados-dijo Itachi pensativo-y la forma que miraba el vientre de Gaara, y la forma de que hablaba de la gordura

-Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-alguna vez le has dicho que está gordo o algo parecido

-no-dijo Sasuke

-o se lo has comentado a alguien que le ha podido decir a Naruto?-siguió Fugaku

-no-dijo Sasuke y recordó cuando le obligaba a comer, la forma que comía como si le diera asco o hiciera un gran esfuerzo, o comentarios que decía y pensaba que no lo escuchaba como "quieres que parezca una bola"-a donde quieres llegar?

-en la escuela, los profesores nos habla de cosas-dijo Taro

-de que cosas-dijo Deidara

-sobre el hábito alimenticio, sobre sexo-dijo pensativo Taro-sobre lo último no presto atención

- estáis intentando decir que Naruto tiene problemas alimenticios-dijo Deidara

-tendríamos que fijarnos a la hora de comer-dijo Sai, nadie dijo nada más y Sasuke solo estaba pensativo, pero a la vez negando esa posibilidad

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Estaban sentados en la gran mesa y cada uno con su plato de comida, todos miraban su comida pero observaban de reojo a Naruto sin que este se diera cuenta ya que estaba mirando serio la comido y con el tenedor en la mano a parte que le temblaba y esto todos lo notaron, empezaron a comer y Naruto seguía mirando su plato con odio, Sasuke que estaba a su lado lo miró con seriedad

-come-dijo Sasuke serio ya que no aceptaría que su esposo estuviera enfermo, solo lo calificaba que estaba llamando la atención, Naruto suspiró y pinchó un trozo de carne con el tenedor, se lo metió en la boca y con lentitud masticó y a si estuvo con gran lentitud comiendo, todos habían acabado menos Naruto que aún seguía con mas de la mitad de la comida

-necesito ir al baño-dijo Naruto y se levantó del asiento, pero antes de irse una mano agarró su brazo y lo sentó en la mesa

-no te levantas asta que acabes-dijo autoritario Sasuke y se pudo dar cuenta cuando agarró el brazo de Naruto que era demasiado delgado y pudo notar mas huesos que carne, pero negó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza-no te comportes como un niño pequeño-a Naruto le dio un tic en el ojo por lo enfadado que estaba, ya que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comerse esa comida que para él estaba llena de calorías a parte de asquerosa

-más quisieras tener un niño pequeño, pero no sueñes que yo te lo daré, por que jamás en la vida te daré un hijo, por que no quiero un hijo tuyo-dijo Naruto lleno de ira y sabiendo donde podría hacer daño a Sasuke y sin más se levantó, Sasuke se puso sus manos en sus cabellos oscuros y miró la mesa con tristeza

-Sasuke-susurró Mikoto-estoy segura que no lo ha dicho de verdad, Naruto necesita ayuda y tú como su esposo le debes de ayudar

-me niego aceptar que Naruto tiene … eso-dijo Sasuke-él solo lo hace para llamar la atención

-no lo creo-dijo Mikoto con preocupación-he intentado hablar antes con él y no ha querido, solo me ha dicho que lo hace por él, me imagino que eso quiere decir que es por ti

-por mi-dijo Sasuke-lo único que hace es, despreciarme, sabe que lo más deseo es tener un hijo y para hacerme daño dice que no quiere tener hijos conmigo, se ha quitado el anillo de casado, seguro que está con otro-sin más se levantó y vio que entraba a la sala Naruto que no le miró a los ojos en ningún momento-nos vamos a casa-dijo mirando a Naruto y luego miró a su familia-nos vemos otro día-Naruto se despidió y los dos se fueron, Naruto podía notar lo enfadado que estaba Sasuke por la forma que apretaba el volante del coche, Naruto estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho, estaba claro que si tuviera un hijo sería de Sasuke, pero no quería tener hijos, le daba pánico el hecho de tenerlos ya que le habían dicho que dolía a parte de eso y en este momento era más fuerte la gordura, no los tenía por el simple hecho que engordaría y después la secuelas del parto, piel flácida quedaría más gordo de lo que estaba y eso no lo iba a permitir, y de ninguna manera tendría hijos nunca

Llegaron a su casa Sasuke y Naruto, el rubio lo primero que hizo fue correr al cuarto de baño, Sasuke le siguió y vio como la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y frunció el ceño, Naruto se subió a la báscula y al ver que había subido unos gramos se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara el grito que hizo y sus lágrimas aparecieron, iba a salir del baño y se vio en el espejo y cayó en cuenta que llevaba la ropa puesta y sonrió pensando que la ropa era lo que le había subido los kilos, salió del baño y vio a Sasuke con una ropa puesta más cómoda tumbado en la cama, el azabache al ver al rubio se levantó y se dirigió al baño y a los segundos salió con la báscula en la mano, Naruto lo vio y abrió los ojos sorprendido

-hace meses que me di cuenta de esto-dijo Sasuke serio-no le di importancia, pero ahora esto no lo vas a necesitar-el azabache sonrió y estiró el brazo, Naruto lo miraba horrorizado sabiendo que eso sería una venganza por lo que había hecho

-no … no lo rompas-dijo con voz temblorosa Naruto

-tan importante es esto-dijo Sasuke y sin más con gran fuerza estampó la báscula contra la pared rompiendo el objeto, Naruto al ver esto empezó a llorar

-por que lo has hecho-gritó Naruto-por que siempre me quieres hacer daño

-esto te perjudica-dijo con frialdad Sasuke escondiendo el sentimiento de dolor que veía en la fracciones del rubio ya que lo que ha hecho le produjo dolor, Sasuke se enfadó

-tú no entiendes nada-gritó Naruto, sin pensarlo Sasuke empujó a la cama a Naruto y se subió en cima del rubio-que haces, bájate de encima mía-Sasuke no le hizo caso y cogió las muñecas del rubio y las puso encima de la cabeza de Naruto y las agarró con una mano, Naruto intentó forcejear pero no podía, Sasuke era más fuerte y el se sentía sin fuerzas, Sasuke con la mano libre cogió los jerséis que llevaba puesto Naruto y los subió, quería en cerciorarse de lo que pensaban todos y por fín también él darse cuenta de la verdad de lo que le pasaba a su esposo, cuando subió los jerséis ya que Naruto llevaba varias capas de ropa abrió los ojos sorprendido y aflojando el agarre a su esposo, Naruto lo apartó de encima suyo y se bajó la ropa con enfado, Sasuke estaba en shock por lo que había visto, el pecho del rubio solo era marcas de los huesos

-que te pasa, estas loco-dijo Naruto enfadado y alzando un poco la voz-o es que tus amantes no te dan ya lo que quieres-Sasuke le miró y pasó con desesperación su mano por su cabello

-amantes, que amantes-dijo Sasuke con la voz apagada

-no te hagas el idiota, lo se, por eso te desapareces toda la noche después de pelear

-crees que me voy con una amante-dijo Sasuke, Naruto solo lo miraba con enfado-crees que me apetece tener un amante cuando tengo un montón de trabajo

-no lo intentes negar-gritó Naruto y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas con rapidez-me lo dijo una de tus amantes

-que-dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia y alzando la voz-y vas a creer más a lo que ti dice quien sabe quien antes que a mi, yo no tengo ninguna amante

-me lo dijo Sakura, tu ex novia del instituto, y también me dijo que a parte de ella habían más-dijo Naruto con la respiración agitada y su corazón iba a mil por hora-entonces como sabe ella que nos peleamos y te largas a quien sabe donde

-ella te mintió, no se con que fin, pero si lo sabe es por que su esposo se lo ha dicho ya que él trabaja como jefe de personal-dijo Sasuke

-ella está casada?

-desde hace un año y medio y está embarazada de tres meses de su esposo-dijo Sasuke enfadado-y si quieres saber donde voy es a la oficina y duermo allí solo para no seguir peleando contigo-Naruto miró al suelo ya que no entendía nada-Sakura si te lo dijo era para hacerte daño por que no soportó que yo estuviera con ella para acercarme a ti-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-mientes-gritó Naruto-no te creo-quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y luego puso su mano en la cabeza por que se sentía mareado

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Sasuke y con un rápido movimiento agarró la mano de Naruto para mirar sus dedos

-suéltame-gritó Naruto quitando su mano del agarre

-mañana tengo que ir a trabajar por que tengo una reunión a primera hora, pero luego te llevaré quieras a no con tu abuela Tsunade-Naruto no entendió

-por que debería ir con ella

-Naruto tienes un problema alimenticio-dijo Sasuke suspirando-y ojala estuviera equivocado, pero tienes anorexia y bulimia-Sasuke se metió al baño y Naruto quedó en shock negando que tuviera esa enfermedad

ººººººººººººººº

El otro día llegó, Naruto se levantó pronto, y como dijo Sasuke se fue temprano a una reunión, el rubio estaba tumbado en el sofá, se encontraba bastante mal, no había desayunado ni tampoco quería hacerlo, tenía calor por eso se levantó para abrir la ventana, con paso lento volvió al sofá para seguir tumbado, pero un dolor en el pecho mas fuerte de lo que solía tener y un mareo hizo que se desmayara y cayera al suelo dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza

Continuará

Otra historia, espero que os guste, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Siento mucho la tardanza y espero que la espera por este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado

Capitulo 2

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, lo primero que percibió fue un olor fuerte como alcohol a parte del techo blanco, miró al lado con desgana y vio las paredes blancas, el lugar era deprimente, Naruto estaba cansado, no tenía fuerzas y por ese motivo cerró los ojos nuevamente con lentitud, ya que quería dormir

-Naruto, por fin despertaste-dijo la voz de una mujer que el rubio conocía perfectamente

-Naruto, hijo nos da alegría que vuelvas en si-también reconoció la voz de hombre y abrió los ojos lentamente

-papa, mama, que hacéis aquí y donde estoy-dijo Naruto con cansancio

-no recuerdas lo que ha pasado?-dijo la mujer, Naruto la miró a ella como al hombre y empezó a recordar

-me desmayé-dijo Naruto volviendo su mirada al techo

-Sasuke llegó a vuestra casa y te encontró en el suelo y te trajo al hospital-dijo el hombre-nos preocupemos

-inmediatamente venimos aquí, yo tenía una pequeña esperanza que nos hicieras abuelos, pero no es a si-dijo con pena la mujer-pero lo importante es que te recuperes, Naruto suspiró con pesar y en ese momento entró una mujer rubia

-Kushina, Minato, me avisaron que Naruto despertó-dijo la rubia

-Tsunade-dijo Kushina preocupada-ya que ha despertado Naruto hay que decirle lo que hemos pensado hacer

-de que estáis hablando-dijo Naruto sin entender y mirando a los tres-abuela, tengo algo grave?

-es difícil de explicar-dijo Tsunade seria-te trasladaremos a la otra parte del hospital donde está las personas con tu problema

-yo no estoy enfermo-gritó Naruto-y quien creéis vosotros que sois para hacer y deshacer las cosas

-yo soy tu abuela-dijo autoritaria Tsunade-y ellos dos son tus padres, pero quien autorizado a trasladarte ha sido tu esposo Sasuke

-que-dijo Naruto enfadado y sentándose en la cama con brusquedad

-Naruto, debes de tener cuidado, no hagas movimientos bruscos-dijo Kushina

-quien se cree Sasuke para decidir por mi, yo no estoy enfermo para internarme a quien sabe que lugar-dijo Naruto enfadado y miró su brazo que tenía una aguja que conectaba a un bote que las gotas iban rápido-y que esto

-soy tu esposo, Naruto-el rubio menor como los demás vieron al Uchiha acompañado de su madre, su padre y Deidara-y los papeles están firmados-Naruto lo miró sin comprender, no entendía nada

-eso es suero, te alimenta-dijo Tsunade seria-llevas tres días inconsciente

-me alimenta-susurró Naruto para luego enfurecer su mirada-esta cosa me está alimentando sin mi consentimiento-gritó para luego quitarse la aguja con brusquedad-no necesito nada para que me alimente y no voy a ningún lado

-Naruto, debes de comprender-dijo Deidara-es por tu bien, para que vuelvas a ser el de antes

-no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas-dijo alterado Naruto intentando ponerse de pie pero el intento fue frustrado por que un mareo le vino y se tubo que sentar en la cama

-no le habéis dicho?-dijo la voz seria de Fugaku

-no se como decirle-susurró Kushina

-Naruto-dijo enfadada Tsunade-no se quien te ha metido ideas absurdas sobre la gordura, pero eso se acabó, tengo a la mejor doctora que te ayudará para que te alimentes correctamente

-de que hablas, vieja-dijo Naruto y a Tsunade le dio un tic en el ojo por lo de vieja-yo me alimento bien

-tienes anorexia y bulimia-dijo Tsunade-y si te has desmallado por lo débil que te sientes por que no te alimentas, a parte que te dio un ataque al corazón, por lo débil que estás, menos mal que Sasuke llegó a tiempo o si no-la rubia no siguió por que no pudo y se mordió el labio inferior

-Naruto-dijo Kushina con tristeza-eres mi único hijo, no sigas con esto, tu padre y yo no queremos perderte-Minato solo afirmó con la cabeza y Naruto bajó la cabeza pensativo-por que, Naruto? Por que lo has hecho?-Naruto la miró

-por que-susurró Naruto bajando la cabeza-por que a si él volvería a quererme y a desearme-todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y miraron a Sasuke ya que supieron que ese él era su esposo y el Uchiha menor no sabía que decir

-Sasuke tú-dijo Mikoto sin saber muy bien que decir, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se acercó a Naruto

-de donde has sacado esa idea y que yo quería que hicieras esto-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-me lo dijo una de tus amantes-dijo enfadado Naruto

-amante-dijo sorprendido Fugaku y miró a su hijo para que diera una explicación

-tienes un amante, Sasuke-dijo Deidara enfadado

-le dije a Naruto que no es cierto-dijo Sasuke y suspiró para tranquilizarse y miró los ojos azules de su esposo que este le correspondía pero con enfado y tristeza-si esto lo has hecho por mi, podrías recuperarte por mi

-yo si quiero podría comer todo lo que quisiera-dijo Naruto con desafío

-pues hazlo-dijo Sasuke desafiando

-de acuerdo-dijo Tsunade-demuéstranos que puedes comer todo lo que te pongamos sin ningún problema, y si lo haces irás a casa

-pues venga, a que esperas-dijo Naruto y Tsunade fue a la puerta y llamó a una de las enfermeras y esta se fue y en diez minutos vino con un carro de comida que se lo puso delante de Naruto, la enfermera se fue y Naruto miraba la comida y todos expectantes ante su reacción

-vieja, no crees que es mucho para haber estado tres días durmiendo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto has dicho que no tenías ningún problema para comer-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, Naruto tragó saliva y cogió el cubierto con temblor, solo miraba la comida

-esto debe tener muchísimas calorías-susurró Naruto para él pero fue escuchados por todos, cogió un trozo de pescado y con temblor se lo llevó a la boca que esta no se abría, a Naruto le estaba dando un tic en su ojo, no podía comer y le estaba asustando, pero era más fuerte que si comía algo le engordaría y su esposo le dejaría por otra persona, agarró fuertemente el tenedor y con ira lo lanzó y miró a todos que le miraban con seriedad y tristeza-lo que queréis es verme gordo como una ballena, no pienso comer esto-gritó y las lágrimas le empezaron a comer-dejadme en paz, y no pienso ir a donde queréis llevarme

-la doctora es muy buena-dijo Tsunade-a parte que es una de mis mejores alumnas

-me importa muy poco, no quiero ir y no voy a ir

-pues irás a las malas-dijo Tsunade y se acercó al rubio y cogió su brazo que era demasiado delgado-ves tu brazo, solo tienes huesos, me sale mal decirte esto, pero con este aspecto nadie querrá estar contigo y Sasuke te dejará ya que lo único que causaras en él es pena y no te diré la otra cosa por que no quiero herirte

-eres una mentirosa-dijo Naruto sin dejar de llorar-mi brazo está gordo, no ves toda esa carne que sobre sale

-no voy a contestarte-y sin más le pincho en el brazo con la aguja y al cabo de unos segundos Naruto se durmió

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado unas dos horas, a Naruto le habían puesto en la planta de problemas de alimentación, la familia de Naruto como la de Sasuke estaban en el pasillo al lado de la puerta de la habitación donde a partir de ese momento sería en nuevo hogar de Naruto que a parte tenía un compañero de habitación, lo único que sabían que era un Doncel de dieciocho años y que ya estaba recuperado de las misma enfermedad que Naruto

Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared, en ese momento tanto sus padres como suegros habían ido a la cafetería para tomar un café, con Sasuke estaba Deidara sentado en una de las sillas que estaba en el pasillo, Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared con la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados, Deidara sentado con sus codos en la rodilla y sus manos en la cara que expresaba preocupación

-crees que se recuperará, Naruto, Sasuke?-dijo Deidara mirando al suelo

-Tsunade ha dicho que la doctora que se hará cargo de Naruto es la mejor-dijo Sasuke y suspiró-el compañero de Naruto en un mes le darán el alta y a sido atendido por ella

-Naruto no tiene muchas intenciones de salir adelante

-si no le hubiera dado de lado, por el trabajo, esto no hubiera ocurrido, me siento tan culpable-Deidara miró a Sasuke con enfado

-no creo que debas sentirte culpable-dijo Deidara-Naruto lo hizo por que quiso, nadie le obligó, solo que alguien le dijo estupideces y él se las creyó

-no he sido el esposo perfecto en un tiempo atrás-dijo Sasuke y miró durante unos segundos al techo para luego poner su mirada al frente-el trabajo ocupaba todo mi tiempo y no soportaba la idea de que Naruto no me amara

-tener un hijo es importante, pero a veces no es tan necesario-dijo Deidara para mirar al suelo, Sasuke como miraba al frente vio algo que le llamó la atención, una cabellera rosa, que hacía años no veía y sin pensarlo se dirigió donde estaba, Deidara solo lo miró alejarse sin decir nada

Sasuke se acercó a la chica de cabellera rosa con la mirada seria, ella estaba hablando con alguien y cuando se despidió de la persona Sasuke se puso en el campo de visión de la chica de ojos verdes, ella no se sorprendió

-cuanto tiempo Sasuke-el azabache la miró y se percató de la bata blanca que llevaba y también en el vientre de embarazada-iba ir ahora a visitar a mi nuevo paciente ya que debe de estar a punto de despertar-la chica sonrió

-debes de estar feliz, verdad?

-como-dijo la chica sin entender-de que hablas

-de las consecuencias que tus palabras hicieron hacia Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio, Sakura suspiró

-creía que Naruto tenía el autoestima alto-dijo Sakura-pero no me culpes a mi, si tú no hubieras sido tan indiferente con él no le hubiera afectado mis palabras en lo mas mínimo

-me he estás echando la culpa

-creo que ya tienes demasiada culpa-dijo Sakura-Naruto antes, cuando éramos adolescentes tenía una gran autoestima, y te puedo asegurar que cuando vosotros dos os hicisteis novios le decía cosas mucho peores, pero nada le hacía flaquear, confiaba en ti al cien por cien cosa que ahora no, será por que tú has hecho algo para que desconfíe?

-no vuelvas a meterte con Naruto y menos decir cosas que no son ciertas-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke, ahora soy la doctora de Naruto y sinceramente no me gusta ver a las personas en ese estado, haré todo en mi mano para que Naruto vuelva a ser como antes

-voy hacer lo que sea para que tú no lo atiendas, no confío en ti-dijo Sasuke

-me da igual que no confíes-dijo sin mas Sakura-le sacaré de esa oscuridad y haré que me perdone, no se si volveremos a ser amigos pero lo intentaré

-y ese cambio o estás aparentando por que la familia de Naruto no sabe que vuestra amistad acabó-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-si Naruto hubiera querido hacerme daño solo una palabra a su abuela Tsunade y no me hubiera enseñado todo lo que ella sabe de medicina-dijo Sakura-y estoy agradecida por eso

-entonces por que-dijo Sasuke

-solo quise ver el sufrimiento en él-dijo Sakura-el mismo que yo tuve cuando me dejaste, pero ahora soy feliz con mi esposo Lee y vamos ha ser padres, me da igual lo que te pase, no me interesas

-bien-dijo Sasuke-pero tú nunca me interesaste a mi, solo estuve contigo para acercarme a Naruto por que desde el primer día que lo vi me enamoré de él y le sigo amando

-ahora te toca demostrar cuanto lo amas, Sasuke, por que lo que tiene no es nada fácil-dijo Sakura y extendió su mano-hagamos una tregua, olvidemos el pasado para sacar a Naruto de ese pozo sin fondo-Sasuke miró la mano de la chica para luego mirar su cara que sonreía y pudo notar que era sincera

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke serio y agarrando la mano de la chica-pero dile que lo que le dijiste es mentira

-lo haré-dijo Sakura y separaron sus manos-no te cree

-no y no hay forma de que me crea-dijo Sasuke resignado y Sakura sonrió con burla y Sasuke la miró con enfado

-a perdido la confianza que te tenía y eso te la tienes que ganar-dijo Sakura-ahora iba a visitarlo, vamos-los dos fueron hacia donde se ubicaba la habitación de Naruto y vieron a Deidara levantado de la silla

-Sasuke voy a por un café, quieres uno?-dijo Deidara y miró a la chica-Sakura?

-hola, Deidara-dijo la chica

-tu vas a ser la doctora de Naruto?-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-si-dijo Sakura seria

-que bien-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa-a Naruto le agradará ya que eres una amiga de la infancia

-claro-dijo Sakura y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-bueno, voy por un café

-yo no quiero café, Deidara-dijo Sasuke

-como quieras-dijo Deidara y se fue, Sakura y Sasuke entraron a la habitación

-el compañero de habitación de Naruto ya está por a si decirlo recuperado-dijo Sakura-te preguntaras el por que al lado de una persona ya recuperada, pues es simple, para que Disuke le diga lo que esté mal en Naruto y para que Disuke vea como se comporta Naruto que es como se comportaba él cuando estaba en ese estado y a si no volverá a recaer

-pueden volver a recaer?-dijo Sasuke

-claro, las personas anoréxicas como bulímicas siempre lo son, suelen ser propensos a volver a recaer, pero con fuerza de voluntad se sale y se dan cuenta de lo que se habían convertido-dijo Sakura seria mirando a Naruto que dormía-como ves no hay espejos y menos basculas, esos dos objetos son los peores enemigos a los que tienen esta enfermedad

-ya veo-dijo Sasuke mientras veía como Sakura tomaba notas de los signos vitales del rubio

-por que peleabais?-dijo Sakura sin dejar de anotar en la hoja, Sasuke suspiró

-me gustaría ser padre-dijo Sasuke y Sakura lo miró

-pues olvídate de eso durante un buen tiempo-dijo Sakura-ahora Naruto no está para eso, a parte que su mente no se lo permite, ya sabes lo que conlleva estar embarazado, si en estos momentos Naruto estuviera embarazado, sería capaz de esta suicidarse para no verse gordo

-me lo imagino-dijo Sasuke y miró al rubio-pero se lo propuse antes de que esto ocurriera, y no quiso, dijo que no quería tener un hijo mío

-con esas palabras-dijo Sakura extrañada

-si-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-bueno es normal-dijo Sakura y el azabache la miró sin entender-Sasuke recuerdas el video que nos puso el profesor Orochimaru cuando estudiábamos? Y Naruto y tú erais novios?-Sasuke la miraba ya que no sabía a lo que se refería la chica suspiró-nos puso un parto real

-lo recuerdo-dijo Sasuke

-sospechaba que cogió un trauma, pero parece que es verdad que lo cogió, lo vi en sus ojos-dijo Sakura sonriendo-y no te diste cuenta, y eso que erais novios y siempre estabais juntos y yo que era su enemiga me di cuenta, valla novio eras-la chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, Sasuke miró hacia un lado asta que la chica como el azabache sintieron como Naruto empezó a despertar, Sakura se puso al lado de Sasuke

Naruto empezó abrir sus ojos e inmediatamente puso su mano en la cabeza

-hola Naruto-el rubio escuchó la voz dulce de una chica y miró hacia donde provenía la voz, lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido y la tristeza le inundó y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir, en frente de él estaba Sakura con una sonrisa y a su lado su esposo Sasuke de lo mas normal y juntos, no podía creer lo que veía y a si aceptó que Sasuke su esposo le engañaba con su ex novia del instituto, ya que había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que no estaba con ella por las palabras de Sasuke ya que se lo había negado

Continuará

Que tal el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, se que me tardé, intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar ,,, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto miraba con tristeza a Sasuke y a Sakura y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos azules y bajaban con lentitud por sus mejillas, se sentó en la cama y sus pies tocó el suelo y su mirada miraba el suelo y apretó los puños con enfado y tristeza, en un rápido movimiento se levantó y se fue corriendo pasando entre medio de Sasuke y Sakura, la chica no entendió la actitud del rubio como Sasuke y solo miraron por el lugar que desapareció con prisa el rubio asta que la chica empezó a gritar el nombre del rubio

Naruto corrió por el pasillo estaba cansado, no tenía fuerzas y lo peor de todo no encontraba la salida de ese lugar, las personas que pasaban por ese lugar se le quedaron mirando extrañados y algunos médicos como enfermeras al ver que era un paciente fueron detrás de él, pero Naruto al sentir que le seguían se metió en la primera puerta que vio y estaba abierta sin ser visto por los que le seguían

Naruto al entrar en el cuerto cerró la puerta era un lugar pequeño y pudo notar que era el cuarto de limpieza por las escobas colgadas y los utensilios de limpieza, se sentó en el suelo deslizándose por la pared y las manos en su cabello rubio, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por la tristeza y la rabia que sentía

-he hecho esto por ti, y estás con ella-susurró entre medio del llanto el rubio y en ese momento abrió los ojos por que se percato del vientre algo abultado de Sakura-está embarazada, eso es lo que quería él, un hijo y lo va ha tener con ella-alzo sus rodillas asta la cara y sus brazos los pasó por las piernas y puso su rostro en las rodillas-quería deshacerse de mi, por eso firmo los papeles, para estar libremente con ella y disfrutar con su hijo-y lloró descontroladamente

ºººººººººººº

Sakura salió de la habitación e inmediatamente dio el aviso que un paciente salió corriendo, a visó a seguridad para que no dejaran salir a Naruto del hospital, Sasuke se quedó fuera de la habitación por orden de Sakura y por si volvía el rubio o algún familiar, Sasuke de mala gana se quedó en el pasillo y se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyó sus codos en su piernas y sus manos se posaron en su cabello negro y su mirada en el suelo, estaba preocupado no entendía esa reacción de Naruto y por la expresión que tuvo Sakura después de ver salir corriendo al rubio parecía que ella lo entendió

-Sasuke, ha pasado algo?-el azabache alzó el rostro y pudo ver a su padre que había hablado junto con Minato

-Naruto se fue corriendo-susurró Sasuke-y no se por que lo hizo

-tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo Minato serio

-como que se ha ido mi hijo-gritó Kushina que acababa de llegar junto con Mikoto y Deidara que habían escuchado-puede salir del hospital y pasarle alguna cosa

-Kushina tranquilízate-intentó tranquilizar Mikoto

-pero que ha pasado-dijo Deidara

-Naruto despertó y me vio con Sakura que será su doctora y se fue corriendo-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke dime que estabas alejado de ella-dijo Deidara serio, Sasuke le miró sin entender-después alardeas que eres listo y no te percatas de lo que pasa-Sasuke seguía sin entender

-Naruto piensa que le eres infiel-dijo Fugaku serio-puede pensar que cualquier mujer o Doncel que esté cerca de ti sea tu amante-Sasuke abrió los ojos para luego ponerse serio y pensar que había metido la pata asta el fondo ya que Naruto pensaba que le era infiel y con Sakura

-hay que ir a buscarle-dijo Kushina

-Sakura a dado la orden de que no le permitan salir del hospital-dijo Sasuke-y yo me he quedado por si vuelve

-eso me tranquiliza-dijo Minato y en ese momento llegó Sakura y todos la miraron

-has encontrado a Naruto, Sakura?-dijo Kushina

-no-dijo Sakura seria-pero del hospital no sale, creemos que se habrá escondido en algún lugar-la pelirrosa suspiró-lo mejor que se vallan a casa, cualquier cosa los llamaré

-pero-intentó protestar Kushina

-señora Kushina, vamos a encontrar a Naruto, es mi paciente, y le repito cualquier cosa os llamaré-Kushina al escuchar la sinceridad y la seriedad de la voz de la chica se tranquilizó

-yo me quedo-dijo Sasuke serio

-es mejor que tú te vallas Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-Sakura, Naruto es mi esposo y asta que no lo vea no me voy a ir de este lugar-dijo Sasuke levantándose del asiento y entrando a la habitación, los demás sin nada mas que decir se fueron, pero Kushina miró a Sakura y esta la sonrió, la pelirrosa entró a la habitación y vio a Sasuke mirando por la ventana

-solo te pido que no molestes, Sasuke-dijo Sakura y el azabache ni la miró

-la que debería de ir a casa eres tú-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-recuerda que estás embarazada

-te preocupa mi estado?-dijo Sakura

-el tuyo no-dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura con una media sonrisa-si no ese bebé que vas a tener y también Lee, él está mue ilusionado

-Lee está mas feliz que yo-dijo sonriendo Sakura-creo que serías un gran padre-Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en la cama

-no puedo pensar en tener hijos por el estado de Naruto

-cuando se recupere todo cambiará-dijo Sakura-te dejo, voy a ver si se sabe algo de Naruto-Sasuke no dijo nada y la chica se fue, Sasuke se quedó pensativo sin pensar en nada durante media hora mirando al frente y de vez en cuando a la puerta

-tú eres mi nuevo compañero?-Sasuke miró a la persona, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, piel pálida y bastante atractivo-nunca pensé que Sakura me pusiera un varón bastante atractivo como compañero de cuarto-Sasuke le miró frunciendo el ceño-aunque ahora que lo pienso, Sakura me dijo que era Doncel-el chico seguía mirando a Sasuke-pues si eres Doncel pareces varón

-yo no soy tu compañero de cuarto-dijo serio Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al chico castaño-y no soy Doncel

-entonces que haces aquí-dijo el chico, Sasuke suspiró

-mi esposo será tu compañero-dijo Sasuke

-pues si tiene suerte tu esposo para tener entre sus manos a un varón tan atractivo-dijo el chico sonriendo con picardía, Sasuke se levantó molesto y se acercó al chico y le enseñó su mano, y le señaló en anillo de oro que tenía en el dedo

-ves esto, niño, es un anillo de casado, estoy fuera del mercado, y deja de decir tonterías-dijo Sasuke serio y volvió a sentarse en la cama, el chico sonrió con sinceridad

-soy Disuke y nos llevaremos bien, por que me agradas-dijo el chico sonriendo-nunca he conocido un varón como tú, todos los que he conocido estando casados o no se me tiran a la yugular y no para morderme si no para otras cosas-Sasuke lo miraba serio sin pestañear-por eso estoy aquí, un varón me prometió que dejaría a su esposo y nunca lo hizo, lo único que hacía es despreciarme por mi físico-el chico castaño entre cerró los ojos-pero fue en parte culpa mía por dejarme engatusar por un hombre casado que me decía que era hermoso y luego cuando consiguió lo que quería me tiro como una cosa desechable-Sasuke lo miró con pena y se acercó al chico y le extendió su mano e hizo una media sonrisa

-Sasuke Uchiha-el castaño le sonrió-todos no somos iguales, pero si tu puedes ayudar a mi esposo, te lo agradeceré-el castaño le dio la mano y después de al cabo unos segundos las soltaron

-y donde está mi compañero de cuarto?

-Naruto se escapó, no creo que le agrade estar aquí-dijo Sasuke y volvió a sentarse en la cama-a parte que cree que le soy infiel-Disuke abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama-con Sakura

-la doctora?-dijo sorprendido el castaño y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza-pero Sakura está casada con Lee y va a tener un hijo con él

-Sakura fue mi novia antes de que Naruto fuera mi pareja

-pero tú le has dado motivos?

-no-dijo Sasuke serio y enfadarse

-entonces tu esposo empezó adelgazar para verse bien por ti

-algo a si-dijo Sasuke-yo nunca me he metido si estaba gordo o no, yo me enamoré de él por su forma de ser … Naruto es diferente a todos los Donceles como mujeres que hay en el mundo

-estás enamorado-dijo Disuke con una pequeña sonrisa-ojala se enamoren de mi como tú estás de él

-esa persona aparecerá-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

ººººººººººººººº

Pasaron unas horas, Naruto ya estaba en su habitación, a la hora lo encontraron la seguridad del hospital en el cuarto de la limpieza y el rubio estaba dormido de tanto llorar, abrió sus ojos azules y lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco y sopló con desgano, se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared y los pies estirados en la cama

-que bien que despertaste, tenía ganas de conocerte, Naruto-el rubio miró a la persona con extrañeza

-quien eres-dijo de mal humor el rubio

-Disuke-sonrió el chico-y como ya se tú eres Naruto-el rubio lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados

-que haces aquí?

-soy tu compañero de habitación-dijo Disuke para luego mirarlo con seriedad-me pregunto si yo estaba igual que tú

-que quieres decir

-si tenía ese horrible carácter, pero sobre todo ese aspecto-Naruto se miró su cuerpo con enfado

-ya se que me sobra grasa por todos los lados, no hace falta que me lo digas, por que ya lo se-dijo Naruto con enfado pero se le notaba la tristeza en su voz

-no me refería a eso-dijo Disuke-te ves horrible por que solo tienes huesos

-eso no es verdad-gritó Naruto

-eso es lo que tú crees-dijo con indiferencia Disuke-pero menos mal que yo no veo a si

-si vas a estar molestándome, lárgate de mi vista-volvió a gritar Naruto

-que es lo que pasa-dijo Sasuke serio que acababa de entrar a la habitación con un vaso de plástico en la mano con café, Naruto lo miró serio

-me trajiste el café, Sasuke?-dijo Disuke con una sonrisa amable

-si-dijo Sasuke entregándole el vaso al castaño que este lo cogió

-gracias-dijo Disuke, Naruto vio como su esposo y ese chico se trataban, pero lo que más le extrañaba era la amabilidad de su esposo con ese chico ya que Sasuke no solía ser muy amable con las personas-necesitaba un café de verdad-el castaño bebió y sonrió de felicidad, el rubio hizo una mueca de asco

-como puedes beber algo tan asqueroso-dijo Naruto con enfado

-no sabes lo que es el buen gusto-dijo Disuke

-sabes que eso que estás bebiendo engorda-el castaño lo miró y después miró el contenido del vaso, Naruto sonrió por la reacción del castaño

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke con regaño, el rubio miró a su esposo serio-no le digas eso

-no te preocupes, Sasuke, no me afecta-dijo Disuke con tristeza dejando el vaso en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama

-por que eres tan desagradable, Naruto-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-no puedo creerme que le defiendas-dijo Naruto para luego abrir los ojos y mirar al castaño y luego al azabache-te gusta este Doncel-dijo con enfado

-no digas tonterías-dijo Sasuke

-es verdad es una tontería-dijo Naruto con indiferencia-ya tienes a Sakura y te va a dar lo que siempre has querido, un hijo

-yo no tengo a Sakura y ella no va a tener un hijo mío-dijo Sasuke intentando tranquilizarse, Disuke solo escuchaba y miraba a los dos esposos-Naruto-dijo más tranquilo el azabache y se acercó al rubio-solo quiero que me creas, no he tenido nada con Sakura ni con nadie más

-si te hace feliz que te diga que te creo te lo diré, te creo-dijo Naruto tumbándose en la cama y dando la espalda a Sasuke

-tú eres el único para mi-susurró Sasuke, Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos para no llorar-te amo

-mentira-susurró Naruto que fue escuchado perfectamente por Sasuke que este suspiró-deja de hacerme daño con tus mentiras, se que ya no me amas, no quiero volverte a ver más, quiero el divorcio-Sasuke solo quedó con la mente en blanco para luego agachar la cabeza

-es eso lo que quieres-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al suelo y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos

-si-dijo con dificultad Naruto

-pues a si será-dijo sin mas Sasuke para luego salir de la habitación, Disuke miró por donde se había ido Sasuke con tristeza y luego miró al rubio con enfado pero no dijo nada, en ese momento entró Sakura que esta vio como se fue Sasuke y le extrañó el estado en el que estaba el azabache

-Naruto-dijo seria Sakura, el rubio bufó y miró con odio a la pelirrosa

-ya tienes a quien siempre quisiste, te lo regalo y que siempre seáis felices con vuestro hijo-dijo Naruto con odio para luego seguir en la posición en la que estaba, dando la espalda a todos

-de que hablas-gritó Sakura-Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada, y este hijo que estoy esperando es de mi esposo, no es de Sasuke

-pues que valla a buscar a uno de sus amantes y lo embarace-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo-dijo Sakura-pero yo no he venido aquí hablar de eso, si no ha decirte que voy a ser tu médico y te guste o no vas a seguir con mis indicaciones-Naruto no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos, pensando que ya lo había perdido todo y que no merecía seguir viviendo

Continuará …..

Que tal el capitulo? No me tardé tanto, verdad? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
